Welcome to West Hollywood High
by Savanvan
Summary: Alex and Mitchie arrive at West Hollywood High. They meet great friends and meet some really cute brothers. But what happens when Nate and his brothers find out that Alex is a Wizard. A Nelena/Nalax story.With some Smitchie, Jiley, Jarpay, and Troyella.
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN THIS STORY.**

Welcome to West Hollywood High.

Chapter 1:

It's the first day of 9th grade at L.A's finest boarding school. West Hollywood High. Mitchie and Alex are new at the school.

"Hey Alex? Do you know where our dorms are?" Michie asked.

"Nope. Lets go ask those girls." Alex said

They walk over to a couple of girls. They look about there age. One is Blonde kinda tom-boyish. Ones a brunette that looks like she would be the head cheerleader. And another kinda blonde girl that you wouldn't think would be hanging out with these girls.

"Um, excuse me. Can you show us where the girls dorm is?" Alex asked.

"Sure, its right over here. We will take you there." said the kinda blonde girl.

"Thanxs." Alex said. As the walked over to the other girls.

"You're welcome. My name is Caitlyn Dale.(i have a friend named Caitlyn Dale) This is Miley Stewert and Lilly Truscott." Caitlyn said.

"Hey! Nice to meet you." Said Miley.

"Hey! It awesome that you go to our school." said Lilly.

"Hi, well I'm Alex. And this is Mitchie." said Alex.

"Hi nice to meet you guys." said Mitchie.

They go to there dorms. They have a really nice room dorm. Clean and everything.

"So what rooms do you have?" asked Miley.

"I have room 163A. What about you?" asked Alex.

"I have the same room. Guess we're roommates!" she squealed.

"Wow." she said holding her hands over her ears. "Its cool were roommates but you have to stop the squeeling." Alex said.

"Ok." Miley said kinda embarressed.

"Well I have room 169C." Said Mitchie.

"Well Mitchie I guess we're roommates." Caitlyn said.

"And I am stuck with Ella Woods. This sucks." Lilly said.

"Its going to be ok, Lil. Me and Mitchie have the room beside you. You can hang out in our room all day if you want." Caitlyn said. Walking over to the elevator with all of Mitchie and Alex's stuff.

"Thanxs, Caitlyn." she said giving Caitlyn a hug and handing Alex some of her stuff.

"Well I have to go unpack so see you guys later." Alex said while taking her stuff from Caitlyn and Lilly.

"Hey guys I'm gonna help her unpack and stuff. Well all meet up in your room Caitlyn before curfue." Miley said walking after Alex.

"Ok guys well see you later." Caitlyn said walking with Mitchie and Lilly.

"So what classes do you have on Monday morning?" Alex asked while they were unpacking.

"Well I have English 1st period, and everyone has chapel 2nd, 3rd is a women's bible class for those that want it, 4th geography, 5th choir or study hall, 6th Physical Science, 7th Algebra I, 8th Lit, and 9th is a P.E. class." she said while they got everything in there huge walk in closet.

"Awesome me too. So are you doing choir or study hall?" she said while looking at the extra thing you can join in the school.

"Choir. Because all my best guy friends are in there and they wanted me to join. Well one guy my friend Justin." Miley said. While they were puting away all of Alex's converse.

"Cool. I'm joining so maybe I can meet him. Do you know anyone that plays any of the sports around here?" she asked. "Oh and when are the cheerleading tryouts?"

"OMG another cheerleader!" Miley squeeled.

"Well i figured you would want me to join so i might as well make you happy and just ask." Alex asked.

"Well tomarrow at 3 o'clock so i will help you get ready and we can go together." Miley said as they were walking over to Caitlyns room.

"Ok." Alex agreed.


	2. Chapter 2

**I DO NOT OWN THIS STORY.**

When they got to Caitlyns dorm they found a few guys in the room. Alex looked confused and then surprised. There were four guys in the room. Jake Ryan, Danny McClay **(ok so yeah in as the bell rings they don't have a last name and plus I know a Danny McClay)**, Oliver Oken, and Newt Livingston.

"OMG! Newt!" yelled Alex.

"Alex! Whats up?" asked Newt.

"Nothin much my parents sent me, Justin, Max, and Mitchie here." Alex said.

"Wow. That would be so awesome if Justin wasn't here." Said Newt.

"Tell me about it." Alex added.

"So how do you like it so far?" asked Newt.

"Good." Alex said. "So who are your friends?"

"Oh, this is Jake, Danny, and Oliver. Jake is my roommate, and don't you remember Oliver? He was the kid that always ran around the school with a skateboard in hand and always ran into that old math teacher." Newt said.

"Oh yeah! Hey Oliver!" Alex said. "So i'm guessing that Danny is Olivers roommate?"

"You guessed right."

So there conversation went on for like 30 minutes before someone else tried to talk to them.

"So Alex you said your brothers are here. Are they cute?" asked Lilly.

"Are you seriously asking me this question?" asked Alex.

"Well yeah there are seriously no cute boys around here." said Lilly.

"Wow Lilly i thought you liked us." Oliver said sarcastically **(I LOVE SARCASIM)**.

"Whatever." Lilly said while rolling her eyes. **(Now that takes skills)**

"Ok Lilly lets just say that your gonna be disappointed." Alex said while laughing.

"Alex don't talk about your bro's like that." Mitchie said.

"Whatever Mitchie." Alex said. "So Jake your quiet. Why?"

"Well i don't really like talking i would rather be out playing football or soccer or basketball." Jake said. **(wow that reminds me of my BFF Jake)**

"Well if you want me and Miley can go watch you try-out for soccer." Alex said.

"What?" Miley said confused.

Alex walks over to Miley and explains everything to her.

"OH. Ok lets go." She said after she got what Alex was doing.

"Ok guys be back before curfue." Caitlyn and Danny said at the same time.

Alex, Miley and Jake left. While they were walking Miley could not stop flirting with Jake. When they got to the field Jake walked over to three guys.


	3. Chapter 3

**I DO NOT OWN THIS STORY.**

When they got to the field Jake walked over to his friends. There was Nate Gray, Jackson Stewert, Shane Gray, Troy Bolton, and Jason Gray.

"Hey guys this is Alex Russo. And you guys know Miley." Jake said.

"Hey Alex, Hey sis." Jackson said.

"Hey. I didn't know Miley had a brother." Alex said.

"Yeah, he is i'm not that proud of it but he is." Miley said.

"So who are the other four?" Alex asked.

"Well there is Jason Gray and Troy Bolton over by the fountain. Shane Gray and my brother Jackson over by the bench, and the one staring at you is Nate Gray." Miley said giggling.

_"I think Nate likes you." Miley whispered._

_"Oh, i don't think so. I'm not pretty enough for him." Alex whispered back._

_"Your crazy if you think that." Miley whispered. _Then out loud she said, "So do you guys know where cheerleading tryouts are?"

"Um right by the football tryouts." Nate said. Finally not staring at Alex.

"Ok so will you guys take us over there? Please." Miley said.

"Sure sis. We were getting ready to go over there. Troy wanted to go see Gabriella tryout." Jaskson said.

"Well then lets go. I haven't seen Gabby in forever." Miley said already walking away.

"So Alex how do you like the school so far?" Nate asked.

"Its been okay. I miss New York and my parents though. But its good to have my brothers here." Alex said walking to the field.

"Oh you have brothers. Thats cool." Nate said.

"Yeah. Well there kinda annoying at times but i still love them." Alex said.

"I know how you feel. Shane is very annoying at times." Nate said walking behind Alex.

They talked like this till they got to the field and Miley yelled for Alex to come over to the other girls.

"Alex! I want you to meet some people." Miley yelled.

"Ok be right there." Alex yelled. "Bye Nate." She said walking over to Miley.

"Ok Alex this is Gabriella Montez, Sharpay Evens, Tess Tyler, Meena Paroom, Peggy Hawkins **(Random last name)**, and London Tipton." Miley said.

"Hey nice to meet you." Alex said.

"So are you going to tryout for cheerleading?" Tess asked.

"I thought i might try it out. I was in gymnastics for about 4 years." Alex said.

"Cool well tryouts are on Tuesday it would be awesome if you would come." Gabriella said.

"Cool I'll be here." Alex said.

"Thats awesome this year we might actually have a big squad." Sharpay said.

Finally the guys walked over after talking to the Coach about football tryouts. But this time they came walking over with a few new people.

"So guys this is Chad Danforth and Jason Cross." Troy said before he walked over to Gabriella.

"Cool nice to meet you guys." Miley said. "So do you know what time it is?"

"Um its 6:30." Shane said.

"6:30! Oh crap i have to be at my brothers dorm in 5 minutes." Alex said running off.

So she ran for like 5 minutes straight before she got to Justins room.

"Wow Alex were not even home and your still late."

"Oh shut up Justin." Alex said. "Why do we still have to do this and were not even home?"

"Because Dad wants us to." Justin said. "Now come on the web chat is up so lets start the lessons."

"Whatever." Alex said as Justin did a spell to change the room into a room that looked like the lair.

"Ok lets start the magic lesson." Max said. "Which by the way why don't we just use magic to transport ourselves to New York instead of having the lesson like this?"

"I don't know ask Dad." Justin said. Just then there Dads face came up on a big screen. **(like the one they had on the episode of Zoey 101 when Zoey found out Chase was in love with her.)**

"Hey Daddy." Alex said.

"Hi princess. How was your first day?" Jerry asked.

"Good Daddy i'm going to be a cheerleader." Alex said.

"That's good princess." Jerry said. "Justin make sure no guys look at her when she's a cheerleader."

"Will do dad." Justin said.

So they start the lesson. But half way through they lesson there is a knock on the door.

"Hey Justin why did you lock the door?" the guy said.

Just by hearing the voice Alex knew who it was and started panicing.


	4. Authors Note

Hey guys i may not be able to update Welcome To West Hollywood High till after christmas. I have been super busy with school and plus my sister and her husbend are coming in so you may have to wait a little while for the next one but don't worry it will be updated and i may have another story going up really soon because today in science we had a test so after the test i was just thinking about a song and i got inspired and i have already wrote two chapter of a story called Lost and Found Love. So look forward to that. I would have made this yesterday but my school played our rivals and i went up to the game. We played basketball and won 69 to 61. It was really close and i lost my voice. Also all last weekend i had chirstmas concerts we had one on Friday, Saturday, and Sunday. So guys just wait a little bit and maybe if i have enough time i will make chapter 4 of Welcome to West Hollywood High.


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey guys sorry about this not being out sooner. My sis and brother-in-law were in for Christmas and I didn't really have the time to write because i have to spend as much time with my brother-in-law because he is going to Iraq in a few weeks. So here it is finally. **

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 4:

Alex started panicking while Justin and Max told there dad what was going on and Justin did a spell that made the dorm look like it did before.

"Justin!" the voice yelled.

"Hold on! I have to tell my sister something real quick!" Justin yelled. "Alex why were you panicking?"

"Well i kinda know who that is from where my friends introduced me to him." Alex said calming down.

"Ok." Justin said opening up the door.

"Wow. Didn't know you had your whole family in our dorm." the guy said looking at Max and Alex.

"Well yeah were a close family." Justin said pulling Max and Alex over to him.

"Not that close." Alex said walking out the door. "Well nice seeing you again Nate."

"Yeah you too, Alex. I really didn't know Justin was your brother." Nate said.

"Well he is so I'll see you later." Alex said leaving. "Bye Justin! Bye Nate! Come on Max I'll walk you to your dorm."

"Bye Alex." Justin and Nate said at the same time.

So Alex walked off with Max. After about ten minutes they got to Max's dorms. Then she walked all the way across campus to her dorm where Miley was waiting for her.

"Hey Miles." Alex said walking in her dorm room.

"Hey Alex where have you been?" Miley asked always having to know everything that is going on with all her friends.

"I was over at my brothers dorm." Alex said getting on her laptop.

"Why?" Miley asked. Thinking, _Why would she be over at her brothers dorm when she could have been hanging out with me and all the other cheerleaders and all the hot jocks._

"Oh my brother wanted to see how my day had been going and then wanted me to take my little brother Max to his dorm and all." Alex said kinda lying and kinda telling the truth cause she couldn't say,_'oh I'm a wizard and i had to go to my brothers dorm so we could have my dad teach us magic.'_

"Oh well Gabby and Shar wanted us to hang out with them tomarrow. Would you like to?" Miley asked.

"Okay sure. Who else is going to be there besides us, Shar and Gabby?" Alex asked. Making sure she knew everyone.

"Oh well Oliver, Lilly, Caitlyn, Jason, Troy, Shane, Jake, Meena, Mitchie, Newt, Danny, London, Tess, Peggy, and Nate." Miley said out of breath by the time she said Nate.

"Wow. So basically everyone I have met at this school so far." Alex said getting onto her myspace.

"Yeah." Miley said walking around the room. Acting bored.

"Miley are you bored?" Alex asked.

"Well yeah." Miley said.

"Do you want to go get a mani-pedi?" Alex asked trying to get her un-bored.

"Hell yeah. Lets go they have the best spa here on campus." Miley said dragging Alex out of the door.

_What they hell have i gotten myself into. _Alex thought as she was dragged out of the room and down the hall to the door.

* * *

**Hey guys sorry about the shortness of it and how much it sucked. But i have to go to bed i have to go to Church in the morning. So I'll try to post another one later on this week if I'm not to busy.**


	6. Authors Note Again

Hey guys. I know i haven't updated in forever but its mostly because exams, life, my brother-in-law is going to iraq, writers block, and absolutly no idea what to write about. So if you have any ideas at all for my storys that would really help.

I also have an idea for a short story that i thought of one day while listening to music. I might post it later but thats just because i already have it all wrote out in a note book where everything else is. I may i'm not sure.

So all you Welcome to West Hollywood High fans if you have any ideas for it. Message me. Cause i have extreme writers block on that one.

And all you Lost Love Now Found i may update it with-in the next few days. I depends if the internet goes down and if i have school cause all last week it was closed but we had no internet for a while.

So thank you all for reading my storys and feel free to message me cause i would love to talk to you all.


	7. Once again an authors note : sorry

Hey Guys. It another authors note yeh.

Sorry about so many of these but i kinda have to, to let you know whats going on. I still have writers block for a couple of my storys. Okay so its just Welcome to West Hollywood High but i will try to get on that soon. I am mostly working on Thinking of You. I got a really good idea about Lost Love Now found from Fairy and am taking into concideration.

I love you guys and am trying my hardest to get you chapters out.


End file.
